


Salvation

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What saves Teyla from losing herself to the Wraith when she connects to their consciousness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> his was written for the sg_femslash minificathon. Prompt was given by falcon_horus: "Can anybody out there hear me, cause I can't seem to hear myself. Can anybody out there see me, cause I can't seem to see myself. There's got to be a heaven somewhere. Can you save me from this hell? Can anybody out there feel me, cause I can't seem to feel myself."  
> Major thanks go out to havocthecat, angelqueen04, &amp; selmak for the beta jobs :-)  
> *smooches* to all of you, you rock!

  
_Can anybody out there hear me, cause I can't seem to hear myself. _

  
Teyla's mind reached out, following the tenuous thread that connected her to the Wraith consciousness.

Each time she did this she experienced an oddly addictive rush of fear. Fear that she would lose herself. Fear that the Wraith would be able to gain control of her with unnatural ease.

Her voice would speak, she could hear the words, but they were not her own. Her voice had no place -- no use -- here.

If her hold slipped even the slightest bit she could be lost forever... would anyone even notice?

  
_Can anyone out there see me, cause I can't seem to see myself. _

  
Teyla looked out through eyes that were not her own -- seeing, sensing, knowing the strangely unfamiliar place that was laid out before her.

If she could look into a mirror the face she would see would not be her own. Whenever she reached out, whenever she connected to a Wraith mind, she would hope that the being she reached would not have the good fortune to walk by any reflective surfaces. It was all too easy to skirt the line of losing herself without the help of visual aids.

  
_There's got to be a heaven somewhere. Can you save me from this hell? _

  
The more time she spent in this state, the stronger the connection became. As the connections got stronger it became more difficult for her to seperate herself, her own reality, from the entity she had reached out to.

She could feel the hunger growing, the need to feed, the need to feel that rush of life run through her intensifying with each passing second.

The desire threatened to overtake her. The absolute need to possess and consume another living being welled up within her with increased urgency.

"Listen to my voice, Teyla. Concentrate on it."

The soothing sound of Kate's voice was her salvation.

It helped Teyla begin to center herself; to regain awareness of who she was.

Kate was her heaven, her haven, amidst the hell that surrounded them.

The simple sound of Kate's voice brought her back from the abyss she had been in danger of drowning in.

Kate would hear her, listen to her and comfort her. Kate would see her like others couldn't -- and never would.

While the hunger and desire that grew within her would not go away, Kate would help her channel it, use it. Not for the destructive, deadly purposes of the Wraith, but for other, more carnal purposes.

  
_Can anyone out there feel me, cause I can't seem to feel myself. _

  
As the connection faded, Teyla began to come back to herself. Feeling was always the last thing to come back to 'normal'. And it was always the first place that Kate started.

Nails gently traced patterns up Teyla's bare arms, while Kate's voice whispered lightly in her ear.

"Focus, Teyla. Listen to my voice, look in my eyes, feel me touching you."

Teyla sighed, and this time the sound she heard came from her own throat.

She looked into Kate's eyes as their lips met and it was obvious that Kate saw _her_; not some Wraith/Athosian hybrid of the person she was.

Kate's teeth nipped lightly at her lip, her fingers slipped beneath her shirt and Teyla knew -- without a doubt -- that the sensations she was experiencing were her own.

Kate's counsel was her salvation from the hell that threatened to engulf her each time she reached out.


End file.
